An example of known conventional technology, in which a transmission having a plurality of automatic clutches, is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-234654 (hereafter referred to as prior art.). The transmission having a plurality of automatic clutches described in the aforementioned conventional technology is a so-called twin-clutch transmission and is equipped with two input shafts, of which the first input shaft is hollow, the second input shaft passes coaxially through the inside of the first input shaft, and the first input shaft and second input shaft are arranged coaxially with the engine drive shaft. Between the engine drive shaft and the first input shaft is provided the first automatic clutch, and between the engine drive shaft and the second input shaft is provided the second automatic clutch. On the first input shaft is provided a gear mechanism comprised of a gear group consisting of a second speed shift, fourth speed shift, and sixth speed shift. On the second input shaft is a gear mechanism comprised of a gear group consisting of a reverse shift, first speed shift, third speed shift, and fifth speed shift. The gear groups consisting of these gearshifts are equipped with a synchronous engaging device for coupling with the counter shaft on the output shaft side. One selectable gearshift is selected from first through sixth speeds or reverse, and the synchronous engaging device is operated to either place the vehicle in drive or apply the engine brake and coast. In doing so, the gear group of the selected gearshift is coupled with the counter shaft, the first or second automatic clutch pertaining to the gear group of the selected gearshift is engaged, and a transmission path is formed for the drive coupling.